Scarred Lion
by AuraWielder
Summary: To this day, the scars and trauma of my past still haunt me. I may have a secure, steady, and even enjoyable job as the Warden of Angel Island Prison, a loving wife, and a close network of friends, but the scars left on this Solgaleo can only be bandaged. But I still have a job to do. Rated Mature for heavy themes such as rape and abuse, dealt with in detail and seriously.
1. Origin

One would think that, coming from the wealthy and influential Wellington family (the owners of the powerful 'Wellington' clothing brand) that presented themselves as a happy and responsible modern family in Ultra Space, Richard would have had a good childhood. Unfortunately, that was absolutely untrue in Richard's case, living in what was a very abusive home.

"I-I'm trying, Dad! I'm just not good with the piano! It's been 3 hours, can I just take a break, please?" a younger, more scrawny, Richard told his father. He was pretty young, only 9 years old at this point.

That resulted in a smack upside the head, his father growling. "Shut up. Even I wasn't this poor at the piano when I was your age. I played the piano, your grandfather played the piano, your great-grandfather played the piano, and I'll be damned if my son can't play worth shit. Go through the music piece once more, and I BETTER not hear any mistakes!"

"Y-Yes, dad…" Richard whimpered.

Richard's mother was little better. Though she didn't go as far physically as Eric did, Samantha was merciless on berating her son if he came out with anything less than an A+. Given that Richard was a decent student, though not talented enough to pull off A+ on every single solitary assignment, he got quite the verbal abuse. But even his parents paled in comparison to his abusive older sister…

"Oh, Richard…~"

He gulped at that voice, dropping his pencil as he was doing his homework. He turned around to see her sister.

"A-Andrea, please. Just let me finish this assignment. If I don't do well, Mom will kill me."

The far more sensual and seductive female Solgaleo rubbed her little brother's shoulders, as if trying to comfort him.

"Why don't I take you for a ride? It always makes me feel better.~"

"Please, Andrea… I-I…"

"Clothes. Off."

Richard gulped. No getting around it now. He admitted defeat, having yielded to his older sister long ago. He sighed, stripping and becoming naked before his sister.

* * *

…Richard always seemed to zone out whenever his older sister wanted sex. To him, it was the best way to just kinda… ignore it. But for some reason, it just seemed incredibly torturous today.

He groaned out. "A-Andrea, I need to do… my…"

Andrea giggled as she rode Richard, enjoying this every step of the way. "Don't worry about your… ohh… homework. Like it matters.~"

"B-But… p-please…" Richard begged desperately.

"Really… nothing matters for you.~"

Something inside the younger Solgaleo snapped that day. He wasn't sure what it was, but his reaction to that was completely automatic and out of his conscious control. He shoved his sister off of him forcefully, unintentionally using his rubbermancy powers to bind her to the wall.

Both Richard and Andrea were in a state of shock, with Richard having unintentionally used his powers when he wanted to keep them hidden from his family, and Andrea for well… having her younger brother suddenly fling her off and onto the wall with rubber.

Andrea was the first to break out of the daze, though. "MOM! DAD! GET OVER HERE! RICHARD'S A FREAK!"

Richard, in a panic, held his hands out tried to tell her to be quiet. "A-Andrea, please! I-I…"

Once again, having pushed his hands out, another strap of latex was flung towards Andrea, covering her mouth and gagging her. It was after Andrea was silenced that Richard could now think.

"O-Oh Arceus… I can't let her go… she'll tell Mom and Dad and… who knows what they'd do?" he gulped, panicking but trying to think over his options. But once he came to his final realization…

He ran.

He ran out of his room.

He ran out of the hall.

He ran out of his house.

He ran out of his property.

He ran off into the street.

And wanting to separate himself as far away as he could from what would have awaited him… he ran into an Ultra Wormhole that took him out of Ultra Space.

He didn't even know where he landed.

But he continued to run.

* * *

Richard just kept running. And running. And running.

Until finally, his legs failed him as he knelt on the ground, laying on the pavement. He had no idea where he was, where he had run to, or what was even around him. All he cared about was the distance he had put between himself and his family. He had run far enough anyways.

"Just gonna… sleep for a bit…"

It turned out that he had landed in Unova, and ran all the way from the large and lively Nimbasa City to the small and quiet Undella Town, which was nearly half of the region away! He had stopped and slept in front of a small but quaint house, dead in the middle of the night. Nobody would have noticed him at this hour, with the small town almost completely asleep for the night.

That is, all but a certain Nidoking and Nidoqueen couple, coming back to their home in the small town after gazing at the stars at Undella Beach.

The Nidoqueen spoke up. "…You think that wish will come true, Pierce?"

The Nidoking sighed. "I don't know, Marissa. Biologically… you know that I'm infertile. It's just… humiliating that as a husband, I can't give you what you want. A child."

Marissa looked up to her husband. "Hey. I didn't marry you for the child. I married you FOR you."

Pierce had a bit of a forlorn gaze as he hugged his wife. "I suppose… there's artificial insemination."

Marissa shook her head. "You know I don't want that. I want this child to be yours as much as mine. I wouldn't want the child to be 50% me, 50% random guy I'll never know."

Pierce hugged his beloved tightly. "So… adoption, then?"

Marissa smiled back. "Yeah. Adoption sounds good."

As they broke from the hug, Pierce saw the unconscious child in front of their house.

"Oh my god, Marissa!"

"Pierce, what is-OH MY GOD!"

Both of them ran to the Solgaleo child, with both of them concerned about him. Pierce, being a trained nurse, immediately checked his pulse.

"OK, good. He has a steady pulse. He doesn't seem to have any cuts or bruises, either…"

The Nidoking listened in closely to the young child's breathing… before sighing in relief. "Thank Arceus. He's just sleeping."

"Why on earth would a child be sleeping out here?"

Pierce shook his head. "I don't know. But let's just give him a warm bed for the night and help him find his parents in the morning. It's already pretty late."

Richard woke up the next morning. His body was still exhausted so he still couldn't move much. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was laying down in a small, but still comfortable, bed. His surroundings were unfamiliar, but guessed that he was in a guest room of some sort. Despite not knowing where he was, or even who had put him in this bed… he couldn't bring himself to worry as he laid in the bed, happy to rest.

Until there was a knock on the door outside.

"…Are you up?" asked the voice on the other side. It wasn't his father's, or his mother's or his sister's voice. It was male, slightly gruff but clearly concerned in his tone.

"Umm… yes." Richard answered.

"…May we come in?" asked a different voice, this one female.

"…Yes." Richard answered again, now just wondering if these were the people that found him.

The door opened, and a Nidoking and Nidoqueen came inside, careful as to not startle the child too much. Closing the door softly behind them, the two Nidos looked at the young Solgaleo child, just wondering what had happened with him.

But introductions were probably best to break the ice with first. "…I'm Pierce. And this is my wife, Marissa." The Nidoking told the child. "We found you outside our home. Are you OK?"

Richard paused. He was far away from his family. He didn't have to worry about anything he could say being covered with lies from his parents. He didn't have to think about any counselors he talked to at school being bribed with hush money. He no longer had to fear the consequences of 'tarnishing' his family's image.

So he told the truth.

* * *

The resulting answer was so shocking and horrifying to Pierce and Marissa that they wasted no time to pursue a legal case. Richard was no longer under the control or restrictions of his family, now outside of Ultra Space. No longer did he have to worry about any 'image' to preserve or money silencing those that tried to look into the family. No longer did he have to keep living in a nightmare.

"…I think that's all of the facts, Your Honor."

An anthro Persian, representing Pierce and Marissa Samuels in court, affirmed to him after he received the binder of notes. Richard sat with the Nidos, looking with disappointment over to the other side of the courtroom. To his 'family'. It was clear that their defense was non-existent and that they had no rebuttal to the Persian's gathered notes. In that binder of notes were multiple details.

One from a counselor at Richard's school who wasn't convinced by the family's hush money, but was still silenced legally.

One from a (now former) friend of the Wellingtons, who had suspected that the family wasn't as happy as it seemed. As soon as he tried to investigate, he too was shut down.

Diary pages from Richard detailing the abuse that he kept.

And perhaps most damningly of all, clear-cut signs of female ejaculation in Richard's room. While most of it was wiped up the day Richard left, small residue remained behind.

The Noivern judge groaned, looking over the notes. "This isn't just open-and-shut, this is revolting."

He looked over to the Wellington side of the courtroom, EXTREMELY displeased. Eric Wellington, Richard's father, seemed to suddenly become very squeamish underneath the fierce glare of the Noivern judge. The judge kept fierce eye contact with Eric as he spoke.

"The evidence is pretty damn convincing. Not only was Richard the victim of physical, psychological, and sexual abuse, but the family had gone out his their way to cover it up, all in a sad and pathetic attempt to protect their image. Mr. Wellington, if I were you, I'd come out with any regrets you have to MAYBE get a few sympathy points. Not that it changes your sentence."

The Wellington family seemed to gulp nervously, sweating in a panic.

"I've come to my ruling. Pierce and Marissa Samuels are granted legal guardianship of Richard Wellington, as request by them and Richard. And in line with Unovian Law, rather than Ultra Space Law…

Eric Wellington is sentenced to 50 years in prison for physical abuse and neglect of sexual crimes.

Samantha Wellington is sentenced to 40 years in prison for emotional abuse and neglect of sexual crimes.

And Andrea Wellington, being of at least age 18 upon the sexual assaults on Richard at age 12, is sentenced to life in prison.

Case dismissed."

Richard sobbed after the ruling… sobs of both relief and joy as he hugged his REAL family, who held him close as the Wellingtons were escorted out, sobbing a very different kind of tears. Finally, it was all over and a new chapter of his life would begin…

* * *

The days after the trial were far more normal, allowing Richard to start living a more normal life with his family. While he still carries the scars of abuse, the appropriate therapy would help heal him. It was not a magic cure-all for what they did, but he was strong enough to leave the past behind as he got older with the proper encouragement. However, Richard had left one secret from his true family, one they would discover quite unintentionally just a few days later after the trial…

"Oh, Pierce." Marissa sighed, seeing her husband working on the rooftop of their second-story home, replacing some of the broken tiles after a fierce thunderstorm days earlier. Richard was looking up with his mother, quite unnerved as well.

"Please come down from there, Pierce. We'll just hire someone to do this!"

"Marissa, I've got it. It's just a few broken tiles. I'm not paying some overpriced company a hundred bucks to replace, like, six tiles."

"I don't know…" Marissa sighed. "I just don't like you up there."

"Would you relax, Marissa? I'm totally…"

Pierce wouldn't finish that sentence, slipping on a wet patch left over from the thunderstorm. Being close to the edge, he attempted to get a grip on the edge of the roof… but his hands just barely missed, sending him falling.

"PIERCE!" Marissa screamed in horror.

Richard was horrified as well, having only a split-second to react. Once again and out of pure instinct, he shot forth latex from his hands. It quickly wrapped itself around Pierce's body, inflating itself rapidly and covering his entire body as a cocoon. By the time Pierce hit the ground, he bounced off of it harmlessly, no worse for the wear.

Pierce had clenched his eyes in fear to brace for impact… but was surprised to bounce harmlessly with no injuries. So he… slowly opened his eyes.

"W-What…?" he asked in confusion. He squirmed a bit in the rubber cocoon. Safe, but stuck in there pretty tightly.

Marissa was confused as well, but wasted no time in running over to her husband and hugging his head. "Oh Pierce! Thank Arceus you're OK! You… Y-You could've…!"

Pierce looked ashamed. "I… Sorry, Marissa."

It was only now that the two of them took more notice of the rubber cocoon that had saved Pierce's life.

"Where… did this come from?" Marissa asked.

"I-It was… m-me." Richard stuttered, shaking nervously as he approached his family. "I-I'm so sorry, I just didn't want Dad to…"

Pierce looked at his son. "Richard, why are you apologizing? You saved my life."

Richard was in awe. They weren't… ashamed? "I… I've had these powers since I was born. I don't know where they came from. I didn't want to reveal them to you because… I was afraid you'd think of me as a freak. Like… my sister…"

Pierce shook his head. "Richard. Don't you ever be ashamed of who you are. If it wasn't for those powers of yours, I might've died today."

Richard was silent. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. These powers he had… they weren't ashamed or angry?

"…Admittedly, those kinds of powers are something I don't understand. But maybe we can find someone to help you with them."

Richard shook his head. "I don't think so. It's… exceptionally rare. I never met anybody with these powers. It's not from my biological family."

"…Then you just keep practicing with them." Marissa finally spoke up. "Maybe you could put those powers to good use."

Richard felt… so grateful. His family truly wanted to support him. He teared up a little bit, getting emotional. "T-Thank you so much… Mom and Dad."

Marissa smiled. "You'll always be our son, Richard."

Pierce agreed. "You will… but umm… how do I get out of here?" the Nidoking laughed.

* * *

Only a few days after that reveal, both of the Nidos and Richard himself would receive a visit from someone Richard knew very well…

"…And you are?" Pierce said.

An elderly-looking Solgaleo arrived at the home. His face was tired and worn, as if exhausted with the world.

"…Abraham Wellington." The elderly Solgaleo sighed.

Pierce glared. "We don't need another abuser from his family haunting him again." He growled, about to shut the door.

"Papa?"

Richard's young voice spoke, seeing his grandfather for the first time since the trial.

"I'm sorry I wasn't at the trial. I was out in the old country of Ultra Space. I like the quiet and isolation there."

Pierce looked uneasy, looking back to Marissa, then Richard, then the elderly Solgaleo again.

Richard smiled. "Don't worry. Let him in."

Pierce was hesitant, but the Nidoking finally allowed him to come in.

"I apologize if my appearance was sudden. But I had just heard of what happened and… I would never imagine that my own son would allow such a thing to happen."

Richard dashed towards his grandfather, tearfully hugging him. "I'm so glad to see you again, Papa."

"I'm glad to see you too, Richie. But I am here for a very important reason as well."

Marissa had her suspicions as well. "…Go on…"

"…Richie, did you tell your new family of your… abilities?"

"If you're talking about the rubber thing, yeah. We kinda found out ourselves." Pierce chuckled.

Abraham sighed. "You certainly took it a lot better than my son."

Richard was confused. "Papa… are you saying… that Dad knew of my powers?"

"…Yes. He did. I know that because… I have the same powers as you, Richard."

Silence. Then Pierce spoke up again.

"I think we all need an explanation." The Nidoking put it bluntly.

"I was going to." Abraham said. "Richie, your father may not have told you, but rubbermancy runs in the family blood. I suspect the reason he didn't tell you was because he was envious. You were born with the powers that he wanted. It skipped his generation. The genetics also tend to favor giving males the ability of rubbermancy, so your sister never had it."

Richard thought back to the day he left. "…I don't think she even knew about this…"

"It's all probably the reason why he treated you the way he did. Utterly unjustifiable, and I wish I had known earlier. I had my own suspicions, but I didn't think of anything to this level…" the elderly Solgaleo sighed. "I am just so ashamed."

"Papa, you didn't do anything wrong." Richard tried to comfort him, hugging him again.

"…Richard. I came here to tell you something else as well. A wise man once said "With great power comes great responsibility". Or maybe it was just some old comics from my childhood. The point still stands."

Richard looked at himself, generating a small glob of rubber. "I was always afraid of these powers… but maybe you're right, Papa. Maybe I can make a difference with them."

* * *

Over the years with his new family, and the help of his grandfather, Richard would grow into a fine and mature 'Mon. He grew up to be strong physically, academically, and emotionally. He had put away the demons of his past as he matured, developing his desire in life. For him… he wanted to stop people from hurting others as he had been hurt. It instilled a very strong sense of justice in him, eventually evolving into a passion to be a righteous and good police officer. But on the day before his first time on the job, Richard wanted to visit a few individuals in particular… and to show them what they had lost.

"Richard Wellington?"

"…Richard Samuels." The Solgaleo corrected.

"Right…" the Naganadel replied. "Can't believe you'd want to come back after everything that happened."

Richard sighed. "I wanted to say one last thing to them before I left their life forever."

He had warped back to Ultra Space (having developed the ability to create Ultra Wormholes like most Ultra Beasts from there), visiting the prison within that dimension. The Naganadel led him through the prison. They passed by a couple of other Pokémon. Some Ultra Beasts, some regular Pokémon, some even humans. It didn't take long before the Naganadel stopped a bit behind Richard, giving him some space as he continued forward.

He looked to his right. "Father."

The Solgaleo in the cell Richard faced towards groaned, slowly waking himself up. "I-Is that… my son?"

"EX-son." Richard said bluntly.

Eric sighed, stepping off of the bed and walking towards the edge of the cell. "Son…"

"Richard. You don't GET to call me Son. If Grandfather disowned you, I'm making the same call now." Richard snarled a bit.

"…Richard. I… I genuinely regret what I did. I was wrong. Covering up what your sister did… trying to present ourselves as something we weren't… all for the sake of a stupid 'image'. Because I held back on letting you know about your power… I really was envious of it. Look where that got me."

"Yeah, 'you'. You only looked out for your stupid image, and hated my stupid power even though I didn't choose to be born with it. I didn't matter to you."

"Richard, that's not…"

"If that's not true, then tell me why you never did anything. Any parent that CARED would've stopped it. They would have called someone. Did something. ANYTHING. And it's not like she's the only one guilty of abusing me."

"Richard…"

"Play the piano wrong because of the 'family legacy'? Whack to the head. Try to tell someone about how my family was royally screwed up? Whack to the head. Followed by hush money. Come home with anything less than an A+? Whack to the head. I got a FREAKING 96 on my fourth-grade final project "The Thesis and Creation of Ultra Space". I was so proud of that. And that STILL wasn't good enough for you or Mom because 96 is only one damn point short of an A+."

"Rich-"

"I am NOT done. I am SO FAR from done. I could go all day. So I'll finish off with this. I hate you. I absolutely abhor and despise you."

Eric looked like he was extremely close to tears.

"You want to know what I'm going to do? I'm going to go out those cell doors. And you will NEVER see me again. By the time you get out, you will be old and decrepit, and I will no longer be there to take care of you. I am leaving, and I will never come back. You and I both know that Grandfather's looking down from heaven, utterly ashamed of you."

"N-No! S-Son…"

"Goodbye, Eric."

Richard turned back towards the Naganadel, nodding. And the two walked off, only for Eric's desperate pleads and apologies to hopelessly echo throughout the prison walls…

"…Andrea's out." Eric finally spoke.

Richard stopped.

He turned back around, DASHING towards his former father.

"What the HELL do you mean 'Andrea's out'?!"

"Unfortunately, exactly what it means."

Richard's face paled, now that one of his worst nightmares had become a reality. "How… how did she get out?"

"A couple of different cops came by her cell. It was the empty one near mine. Said that she was on parole for good behavior." Eric explained.

Richard's face cringed up in the most revolting manner, utterly disgusted. "Who the hell gets parole for RAPE?!"

"I… I feel that money may have been at play here…" Eric confessed.

Richard sighed. "Of course. It always comes down to money, doesn't it? You'd know that."

With that, he made his exit for real this time, now feeling much more melancholy…

* * *

Only one day after that encounter and horrifying revelation, Richard would have his first day on the job on the Unova Police Force. His mind wasn't in a very healthy place, but he knew he couldn't miss the first day (and potentially his first assignment). After orientation that day, he would receive his first assignment, but it went south for the unfortunate Solgaleo…

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FAST WE'RE GOING?!"

"We have to catch that thief, don't we?!"

Richard was swerving through the streets, hot on the tail of a bank robber. He and a Lilligant co-worker were patrolling when they had received the notice of the bank robber and happened to be nearby to make the chase. While Richard proved himself to be good at dodging the traffic to chase after the robber, the poor Lilligant couldn't help but think this whole scene was straight from an action movie.

Unfortunately, the imitation of an action Hollywood scene came to an end when…

"Out of gas?! I thought this thing was like, at least half-full!"

"Kinda goes down quickly when you're chasing a robber around the city blocks for 2 hours. Looks like this was a bust…" she sighed.

Richard turned off the car, stepping outside to see the getaway car make its' escape.

"…Not if I can help it. Uhh… just don't freak out, OK?"

Richard was fast to use his rubbermancy to slicken the road and would allow him to slide down the frictionless rubber he used at high speed. Before the Lilligant could question anything, Richard went dashing off onto the road, shooting globs of rubber to slicken the road ahead and continue his speedy sliding.

"I'm coming for you, thief."

* * *

…It took about 20 minutes for Richard to finally catch up with the getaway car, given the high speed it was going at. Once again slickening the road ahead, this time in front of the getaway car, it caused the car to spin and slide out of control as the driver desperately fought to regain control… before crashing into a tree by the side of the road.

"Ohhh… Arceus. Pain…" the voice inside grunted, with Richard halting his sliding to approach the crashed vehicle.

Richard walked up cautiously with his gun drawn, just to be safe. "You're under arrest for grand theft and larceny. Come out with your hands behind your head."

"That would be nice if I could move…" he groaned. Peeking inside, Richard saw that the thief was a Zangoose.

"…OK. I'll call for backup and a medic. You'll be under arrest after a physical check." He said, placing the call on his cell to his police station.

The Zangoose groaned, but was able to see the odd… rubber substance that he had slid on.

"…The hell is that… slick rubber stuff? You did that to catch me?"

Richard grinned proudly. "Whatever it takes to catch a criminal."

"Congratulations. You're a freak of nature. Bravo." He said, utterly deadpan.

The Solgaleo rolled his eyes as his backup arrived. Unfortunately… with the backup officers and medical assistance was the lead director of the Unova Police Force, a Scizor. And… he didn't look happy.

"Well? I uhh… caught the criminal on my first day, sir." Richard smiled, before noticing the Director's frown. "Uhh… what's wrong?"

The Scizor sighed. "Look to your right."

Richard did and…

"Oops."

Turns out the slick rubber Richard had used to catch up with the criminal had caused many, MANY other cars to get into uncontrollable crashes. Crashing into buildings, trees, streetlights, and at least a 7-car pileup at a stoplight. A LOT of property was ruined in Richard's chase to get the criminal.

"Uhh… I-I…"

"Let's just talk back at the office, OK?"

* * *

Richard fiddled a bit with his hands, sitting across from the desk where his Scizor boss was at. He had been too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

"I… I apologize, Boss. I… I was just trying to do my job and apprehend the criminal. I got him, right?"

Silence from the Scizor, rather discomforting for the Solgaleo. Finally, his boss spoke.

"I… took a risk letting you on board, Richard. I convinced the Unovian Police Department executives that I think you would make a great addition to the team. I really believed that. But now? They're breathing down my neck. Saying that I should've known better than letting someone with your… unique powers and background join… I want to give you another chance… but…"

Richard sighed. "I understand. The executives want me out, right?"

"Yeah… they just think you aren't worth the trouble. Plus, they have their hands full in trying to calm down the civilians who witnessed your rubbermancy to explain that you are NOT a threat."

"…I suppose you're right. I was just focused on the criminal. I didn't think about the collateral damage. I suppose I'll take my pink slip, then." Richard admitted, rather depressed about the situation.

The Scizor thought for a moment. "Well… there is something I could do for you, Richard. Technically, you could remain an officer… but are you open to the position of a prison guard?"

"Prison guard? I certainly don't mind, but what brings this up?"

"…There's a new prison being built, close to the edge of Unova. It's almost done, and they're looking for anyone qualified to apply. Given that this is a… special kind of prison, I feel like you'd be a perfect fit. They would also have great use for your powers. I can give you my recommendation. You get a secure job, and the executives stop breathing down my neck and don't have to worry anymore. I think it's a win for everybody."

Richard's response was immediate. "I'm in."

* * *

Richard's transfer and recommendation from his boss, along with his powers, would prove to be very beneficial to his new spot as a prison guard. The Solgaleo quickly learned what the Scizor meant by this prison being 'special'. Angel Island Prison, as it was called, was on an isolated island on the edge of the Unova region, with nothing but water surrounding it and the only way to access the island was by boat.

A lot of the prisoners were some of the scummiest in society, with serial murderers, rapists, major drug dealers, violent gang members… it was a place for the most troublesome. Most prisoners were treated reasonably well, even humanely. But prison guards had a lot of power here, and as such, went under serious security checks before getting a position.

But what was most 'special' about this prison was how they operated. Like most other prisons, Angel Island Prison would fully discipline its' prisoners. Unlike most other prisons, it would do some in very unorthodox methods.

Namely, the guards would get very 'kinky with it' with the prisoners. Bondage methods galore were used for discipline. Ball-gags, full-body rubber suits (a form of which was the prison uniform), tight rubber bondage, chastity devices… the more severe the crimes, the more serious gear a prisoner would wear. Guards would toy and play with prisoners about twice a day, and Richard himself brought new methods to the table with his rubbermancy abilities.

The absolute worst of the scum and utterly irredeemable, however, got the strictest and harshest punishment of permanent dronification. Richard himself was very capable of this, and despite treating most prisoners humanely, he would treat the ones he considered to be "less than the dirt underneath my boots" as nothing more than objects to be droned. Richard's choice of prisoners to dronify were usually the most serious serial murderers… as well as ANYBODY who ever sexually assaulted anybody ever. Prisoners on Angel Island came to a very quick (and reasonable) assumption that Richard had a particular bias against rapists. And given his powers, NOBODY wanted to be on Richard's bad side.

It wouldn't take long for him to rise in the ranks to obtain the title of "Head Warden" about 2 years after the prison opened. With his power and successful occupation as Head Warden, all seemed to be good for him… but despite what he wanted to believe, it wouldn't be the end of his troubles or his inner demons haunting and influencing him…

* * *

Pokemon (c) Nintendo / Game Freak

This is the beginning of a new series, but much darker than my usual fare. This is a pretty hard M, discussing things like rape and abuse pretty thoroughly and seriously. Richard is far from your average Solgaleo OC, and you'll see more of him and other OCs to come.

I sincerely hope you will give your feedback as I work on the next story.


	2. Trust

Trust

Note: This story assumes that you have read Richard the Solgaleo's bio as the first 'official' story, being a mix of a biography and origin story. Read that first if you haven't already to understand most of what goes on here and how this setting came to be.

* * *

"So, who's the new guy that came in at like… the crack of dawn?"

Two of the prisoners were out-and-about in the courtyard, permitted by a guard for morning exercise along with a number of other Pokémon. They had just finished a few rounds of basketball, stopping for a drink.

"Beats me." A Feraligatr replied to the Incineroar that had asked the question. "He seemed pretty timid coming in."

The Incineroar had to laugh at that. "Hope the poor bastard didn't get on the Warden's bad side."

The Feraligatr shuddered. "Yeah… a few people I knew in my gang had… that… on their records. Never saw them again. Good riddance, though."

"Looks like we'll find out for ourselves. His group seems to be coming into the courtyard for their rounds."

Drinking their waters, the Feraligatr and Incineroar saw the 'new guy' coming in along with another number of prisoners. Most of the other prisoners scattered and went to talk to with friends or jog on the pathway around the courtyard or something else to entertain themselves. But the new guy, a Granbull, seemed to stay where he was… sweating rather nervously.

"Come on, Ben. Let's say hello." The Feraligatr suggested.

The Incineroar rolled his eyes. "Oh… all right, Chase."

Ben the Incineroar and Chase the Feraligatr approached the timid-looking Granbull. Given that Ben and Chase had quite the muscled bodies and scars from more than a few gang fights, the Granbull was… only a few steps away from fleeing. Ben just laughed.

"Relax, pal. We're a lot of bark, but not much bite these days." The Incineroar assured.

The Granbull blinked. "R-Really?"

Ben chuckled. "We're a little tough around these parts. I got caught and thrown in here for two murders and being a drug cartel."

Chase smirked. "Least that's something I have over you. THREE murders and being a drug cartel."

Ben groaned. "Oh, come on. You stole that last kill from me when our client couldn't pay up."

Chase gave the Incineroar a playful pat on the back. "Don't worry. You'll stop being salty over it someday, Benny."

The Granbull felt a surge of confidence. These guys seemed pretty hardcore, and maybe he'd be just as hardcore for bragging about his own crime.

"That's pretty hardcore. And uh… my name's Gavin." The Granbull said. "But what I did was pretty hardcore, too."

"Come on." Ben chuckled, looking at the Granbull. "What's more hardcore than murders and drug trafficking?"

Gavin smirked. "Yeah? Well, I raped and killed a kid! That's gotta be more hardcore, right?!"

Ben and Chase went dead silent.

"…Guys?" the Granbull said in concern.

"…Hope you had a nice life." Chase finally said.

"…W-What do you mean by that?" Gavin said, back to being timid as before.

Ben sighed. "Look. I'm a criminal. It's not exactly fair for me to judge another criminal on their actions. But raping and killing a kid? That's just… low."

"…So that doesn't make me hardcore?" Gavin gulped.

"You'd be lucky if you'd get to be the prison bitch." Chase growled a bit. "Besides… that kind of crime gets the Warden pretty damn pissed."

"…It's not like sexual assault is a new crime." Gavin grumbled a bit. "Why that one in particular?"

"Can't say I know why that crime in particular gets the Warden particularly pissed off." Ben admitted. "When he finds out, you won't live to see the next day. No rapist ever does."

Gavin clenched his fists. "Look, we're both criminals! I don't see how you're any better than me!"

Ben sighed. "Because I don't rape kids. Simple as that, really. Come on, Ben. Let's get out of here and get back to shooting some hoops."

Chase growled again, before stopping. "Oh, fine. Need to get my mind of this asshole anyways."

The Incineroar and Feraligatr walked away, leaving behind a confused Granbull. "W-Wait! What does the Warden do with…"

Aaaaand they were gone. Two haunting questions remained in the Granbull's mind. Who was the Warden? And… what would he do with him?

* * *

"Mmm… come on, Landon… don't grope my peaches, they're too innocent…"

A Lunala got a chuckle out of hearing this from her sleeping husband, standing at the bed and watching the amusing scene. Of course, this Lunala was Elizabeth Samuels, and the wife of the famous Angel Island Prison Warden, Richard Samuels the Solgaleo…

…Who was currently cuddled up in his sheets like a big giant kitty cat.

"Ohh… you are really sexy in that gimp suit, Landon… get over here and let me spank you…~"

Elizabeth had a playful smirk. Though she was definitely happy in her marriage to the Solgaleo, it was rather hilarious to see her husband fantasize about an admittedly sexy co-worker in his sleep. She had jotted down a number of these fantasies that the Solgaleo would talk about in his sleep, with Richard unaware that such a journal of his sexy dreams existed.

"Honey…" Elizabeth chuckled. "You need to wake up for work. Go put Landon in a gimp suit over there."

Richard shot up at this, hair standing on end like a freaked out cat. "E-E-Elizabeth! I-I uhh… I was just mumbling nonsense! I don't know what I'm saying in my sleep!" he claimed, trying to cover it up… poorly. Despite being pretty confident on the job, Richard tended to be more timid around his wife.

"Look, honey. It's Landon. You said it yourself, he can make the straightest of men gay, and you're no exception. I've met him. I don't exactly blame you." She laughed.

Richard sighed. "Landon is the only living being that has ever made me question my sexuality."

"I'm sure he's done that with ALL of the guards there. Now go on, take a shower, and get dressed. You've got work. I can put you into a gimp suit tonight if that's any consolation."

Richard looked at Elizabeth, almost uncomfortably, and sighed. "…I know you want to Dom me, Elizabeth. But I'm not sure how comfortable I am with that yet. I don't usually… interact with women sexually, given my job…"

Elizabeth walked over to the bed, sitting next to her husband. "Richard, I trust you when you Dom me, right?"

"…Yes."

"So please trust me to Dom you. I trust you more than anything, and I sincerely want to be on the top for once. Whenever you're ready, I'm willing to Dom. I want us to be comfortable in both positions." Elizabeth assured.

Richard was silent for a moment. "…I suppose I'm not really over my sister, then. I've never let a woman top me since… It's honestly pathetic that I wouldn't have a second thought to letting even Landon Dom me, but when it comes to my own freaking wife, I can't even…"

"Richard…" Elizabeth tried to comfort, hugging her husband.

"Sorry, Elizabeth. I gotta get ready for work…" he sighed, though he gave her a kiss as he went into the bathroom to shower and dress for work for the day…

* * *

Richard's arrival at the prison was uneventful. He took 10-hour shifts for the job, usually from 10:00am or 11:00am to 8:00pm or 9:00pm. Being the Warden, he had the longest shifts.

And the most difficult prisoners.

However, he decided to arrive early today at 9:30am. Not to clock in early to receive extra hours, but moreso to talk with someone on the staff.

"Is Jacob on shift yet?" the Solgaleo asked a Kommo-o who seemed to be taking his break to have breakfast. The Kommo-o's eyes seemed tired, probably as a result of taking a graveyard shift.

"Yeah." He said. "He was on an hour and a half ago. He should be in his office… let me guess, having some trouble with the wife?"

Richard looked away in embarrassment. "Yeah… something like that, Derek."

Derek rubbed his head. "You're lucky he's available. Being a psychiatrist in a prison full of criminals is not a job I would want."

"Me neither."

The Solgaleo was already in his tight rubber Warden uniform for the day, so he at least didn't have to worry about changing before his shift as he headed toward Jacob's office…

* * *

Jacob the Arcanine was a busy Pokémon himself. He had just finished organizing the many, MANY psychological profiles on the criminals in the prison as well as the guards' profiles. Given the type of job it was, it could be hard on the psyche, and Jacob's job was to ensure that the prisoner had healthy and sane minds… at least, the ones that had the capacity to be healthy and sane, and excluding drones.

A knock on his door got him to jump up in the air a bit.

"Jacob? May I speak with you?"

The Arcanine sighed in relief, opening the door. "Sorry about that, Warden Richard. You startled me a bit. Any assignments you need to give me?"

"Actually, no… I just wanted to talk. Not as Boss and employee… but as counselor to… counselee, I guess."

Jacob nodded. "You're probably the only official Guard here that has more baggage than the prisoners."

"Yeah… lots of baggage."

Richard sat in a chair across from Jacob's desk. The Arcanine already had a notebook out with a truckload of notes about Richard and his psyche.

"What is it that you need to talk about?" Jacob asked.

Richard sighed. "Probably the stupidest thing I've come to you for yet… but I've had a recurring issue with my wife."

"Like a fight or…?"

"No, there's been no quarrels. It's more that… I haven't been able to satisfy her sexually. She's fine with subbing, but she genuinely wants to try Domming me and… well, you know my trauma there."

Jacob nodded, noting the sexual issue. "Your previous trauma with your older sister makes you afraid to sub to another female, I've noticed. You seem to be OK with subbing to other guards within the prison… but when the idea of subbing to a woman comes up, you can't really handle it."

Richard felt like physically beating himself up. "It's stupid, I know. Elizabeth is my wife. I KNOW that I can trust her. I'd put my life in her hands… but not the leash."

Jacob sighed. "Richard, it's not stupid. I know it's hard for you to swallow, but major childhood traumas don't just magically heal themselves."

Richard held his head down. "But I WANT to be able to sub to my wife. If I can easily sub myself to freaking Landon without a second thought, I should be able to trust my wife at the same level!"

Jacob noted this, before speaking up again. "I may… have an idea."

"What is it?"

The Arcanine handed Richard a pair of plastic handcuffs. It looked like the kind of toy you'd get from a carnival, made from flimsy plastic that Richard could easily break through.

"You two need to start simple. You can't just jump straight into the hardcore stuff, given your trauma. This is just a very simple pair of handcuffs. Plastic, comes with its' own key, and easily able to be broken out of. Tonight, you start simple with her, and let her cuff you with these."

"…What does this accomplish? I could easily break out of these." Richard said, a bit confused.

"The point is that we start small with trust in bondage. This is less about any pleasure between you two and more about establishing a starting point of you being able to sub to her. These cuffs aren't as threatening as something like a gimp suit. You let her cuff you… comfort you… re-assure you that she'd never hurt you. You start here and build up gradually."

Richard took the cuffs, slightly nervous but… he accepted them. "…I need to do this for her. Thank you, Jacob."

Jacob nodded, smiling. "Hey, it's my job. But I mean it when I say to start simple for a while with her. I don't want you to make a dramatic jump and for any intense fear or trauma to suddenly trigger. Hence, the flimsy handcuffs."

Richard opened the door, about to head out, still holding the handcuffs. "Jacob… I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

Leaving the office, he stored the plastic handcuffs into a large backpack he brought with him containing various things he used. As Richard zipped up the pack, he noticed the time.

10:05am.

"Crap."

He quickly headed over to the log-in terminal, officially clocking himself in and beginning his day.

* * *

What Ben and Chase had said to Gavin had haunted the Granbull.

"…I won't live to see the next day?" he gulped, being escorted back to his cell by one of the guards, Derek the Kommo-o. All of the other prisoners were already back in their cells, and he was being taken past where the normal cells were. Some of the other prisoners were peeking out of the cells, talking to each other.

"Derek's taking that Granbull to the solitary cells? What do you think he did?" pondered one prisoner.

"Could vary, but it's gotta be pretty bad to land there." Said his cellmate.

"Rape? Mass murder? Terrorism?"

"Suppose it doesn't matter what it is, really. He's a goner."

Hearing that unnerved the Granbull greatly. He looked to the Kommo-o escorting him, who wasn't really looking at him.

"M-Mr. Derek?" Gavin said timidly.

"OFFICER Derek to you." The Kommo-o grunted.

"R-Right… Officer Derek, umm… s-something's going to happen to me… isn't it? Something bad?"

"…Knowing your crime, I'd say yes. It would be something very bad."

"…Um… what would that 'something' be?"

Derek was silent, not saying a word until Gavin was locked into an isolated cell. "I'm only going to say this once. The Warden does not look kindly upon sexual crimes. Especially crimes like yours. Truth be told, he's going to drone you."

"…Drone… me?"

Derek looked away dismissively from the Granbull. "Drone you. Turn you into a mindless rubber object. Erase any memories you have and leave you as a rubber shell. Don't know what kind of drone he'll make you. Maybe a police drone to help the Unova Police Force. Or maybe you'll just be a janitor drone and clean up the prison for the rest of your life. I don't really care. Point is, you can say good-bye to all of your free will."

Gavin was horrified to hear this. "D-Drone me?! Lose all my memories?! That's… that can't be humane!"

"You could say that, but what you did wasn't exactly humane, either. If I were you, I'd try to enjoy the last moments of free will that you do have."

Derek then left the isolated cells without another word, leaving the Granbull alone to think about everything the Kommo-o said…

* * *

Richard sighed as he looked at the profile of the first prisoner he was supposed to check up on.

A male Mawile. His crime for landing in here seemed to be for 'murder' of a 'high-ranking political figure' during a 'Mega Evolution rampage'. Richard didn't have a hand in how trials were performed, but he did know of the potential side-effects of Mega Evolution. Specifically, if one was unable to control their power, they could easily go berserk.

And he also knew that the Pokémon often had no control during their 'rampage'.

He had a feeling that this one wasn't what it appeared to be on the surface, heading over towards the Mawile's designated cell. His roommate was a Greninja, still asleep and not called outside for anything.

The Solgaleo opened the cell, startling the Mawile that had been looking dejected and sulking.

"You're Akio, right?"

"Y-Yeah…" the Mawile muttered.

"I checked your profile. You know what you're in here for, right?" Richard clarified.

Akio sighed. "I know… but it was an accident. I had bought a Mega Stone, and I knew some of the side effects, but I thought I could control it… guess not. Everything that happened between activating the Stone and waking up in a pool of blood is completely blank. I'd never… actually try to murder someone."

Richard scratched his beard a bit. "Well… this is the first sort of incident you've ever been involved with. Other than that, your record is spotless."

Akio looked off to the side. "What's the point in debating this, anyways? I'm in here for life. The specifics don't matter anymore."

The Solgaleo had some suspicions. "These kind of Mega Evolution rampages have happened before, but normally, you'd get sent to a regular jail. Not here. Who was the figure you murdered?"

"I only found out after the fact. Pigma Pointman. A Grumpig. Didn't know who he was before, apparently some sort of congressman in the Unova region. I don't know, I'm not big into politics."

Richard sighed. "I've heard the name. Tried to pass some very… questionable bills for the Unova region. Of course, they never left the Unovian Senate, but the jury and judge probably deemed it a higher crime because it was a Senate member that was murdered."

"…Like I said, there's no point in debating this. Case closed. Stuck in kinky jail for life because I couldn't control a Mega Stone."

Richard had to admit. He felt sympathy for this guy. Normally, the people that land in here are people that did something truly awful to deserve it. But this guy? Just someone that couldn't control his Mega Evolution and ended up on the wrong side of politics.

"…I'll do what I can to make your stay here as comfortable as possible for you." The Solgaleo promised.

Akio gave Richard a very soft smile. "…Thanks."

"Hey, Richard."

Richard heard the familiar voice, seeing Derek the Kommo-o approach the cell he was in. "Oh, hey Derek. Don't you have other prisoners to look over?"

"Yeah, I do. But I just wanted to ask if you had seen Landon. He and I are supposed to manage the second group of prisoners heading out today in the courtyard for exercise. I already brought my first group back in."

Richard thought for a moment. "I think he just started his shift. He told me last night that 'first thing in the morning, I plan to give that Zangoose a special visit'."

"That Zangoose…" Derek thought… before coming to a realization. "…Wait. Why would Landon go check on a homophobic murderer if he's gay himself?"

Richard smiled softly. "Makes plenty of sense, actually. Landon told me it was a bit like… karmic justice."

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Morning, Oscar. Have a good night's sleep?"

Landon seemed to be pretty jovial for visiting a famous homophobic murderer. This Zangoose was particular infamous for using his position as a school counselor to gain information on young boys that needed to confide in someone about their sexuality. With that information, he would kidnap kids from elementary school to high school, kill them, and dispose of their bodies cleanly and effectively. Said he was doing the world a favor in his trial by ridding the world of such unnatural filth. Obviously, the jury and judge didn't see it his way and gave him a life sentence in the infamous Angel Island Prison.

The Zangoose scowled at the thong-clad Silvally that came into his cell. Trapped in a horizontal rubber cocoon after lashing out at him before, he couldn't make any movement to claw or injure the Silvally that he also saw as filth. "Shut up, faggot."

Landon rolled his eyes. "Had you said that 30 years ago, I might have been hurt. But it's not 30 years ago. It's now."

Oscar groaned. "Congrats, you can tell time. Just get the scolding out of the way, and let me go back to sleep."

Landon laughed at this idea. "Heh. You think I came all the way here just to scold you? Honestly, that wouldn't even be worth my time. No… you've been here a year and haven't changed a bit. So I've decided to get a little more… hands-on."

"If you think I'll let you plow your dick into my ass, you've got-"

"Oh no no no. Nothing like that. Even THAT would be letting you off easy." Landon dismissed. "No… you're going to understand just what it really means to be, as you put it, a 'faggot'."

Landon approached the bound Oscar, who was fidgeting in his binds. He really didn't like the sound of what Landon meant by that. Landon smirked, carefully placing his ass above where Oscar's bulge would be, turning to face the Zangoose. This didn't amuse him.

"What, you going to sit on my bulge until I get horny or something? You'd be here a while."

"No… not quite." Landon smirked almost sadistically, pulling something out of his pocket. A sweaty, smelly rubber jockstrap. The Zangoose's face grimaced at the scent.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Oscar yelped in fear.

"The jockstrap I worked out in yesterday. Like it or not, I'm going to get you very addicted to my manly musk. To the point where you'll be begging and pleading for it. Like a true 'faggot'."

Oscar squirmed even more as Landon brought the jockstrap close. "N-No! Get that thing away from me! It completely.. GRMMMPH!"

Landon smiled, securing the tight latex jockstrap around the Zangoose's face. He carefully wrapped it around so that no amount of squirming would shake it off. It covered his entire face, his nose cringing from the awful scent.

"It's a very addictive musk." Landon chuckled, the ultra-buff Silvally now rubbing his ass against the Zangoose's bulge. "And you wouldn't be the first homophobe I've turned into what they hate most."

Oscar whined, begging to have it taken off. The scent was so strong and powerful… but it smelled awful! The Zangoose kept thinking to himself… "I'm not a fag... I'm not a fag…"

Yet… Landon could feel the slightest movement of a bulge starting to quiver underneath his ass. The Silvally capitalized on it, grinding his ass more and more on Oscar's bulge. This started quite the war inside Oscar's mind, whimpering as he wanted it to stop… but… only partially.

"Not a fag, not a fag…"  
"It does feel kinda… NO! I'm not a faggot… I'm not…"  
"Why do I feel so… NOT A FAG! NOT A FAG!"

Oscar was slowly getting musk-drunk on Landon's musk. Landon knew that it was inevitable. His musk had made even the straightest of men gay. He never misused his musk's potent power… but there was a sweet, sweet feeling of karma to use it on the worst of the homophobes… especially those that would stoop to the crime of murder.

Oscar's whimpers got more and more desperate until… he started to moan.

"That's it…" Landon thought sadistically to himself, exploiting the moment of weakness. Now, he sat his throbbing musky bulge on top of Oscar's face, right in front of his nose and powerful enough to smell through the jockstrap wrapped on the Zangoose.

"Inhale my musk." Landon ordered. Oscar whimpered, not wanting to… but he obeyed. He inhaled Landon's musk straight from his bulge. And… was he really starting to…?

"Don't deny it anymore." Landon said, almost soothingly and reassuringly to Oscar. "You've denied it for so long. You are truly what you despised for so long… aren't you? Isn't that what you are?"

Landon started to thrust his bulge more into Oscar's face. Oscar's own bulge started to throb insanely as he couldn't stop inhaling the powerful musk.

"N-Nmmph…~" he whined, so pathetically… so close to breaking.

"Acknowledge the truth. You are what you hate. You're a faggot. You killed others so you didn't have to face the truth. But it's time to come to terms."

Landon continued this for almost half an hour, with the Zangoose's mind deteriorating faster and faster. The thrusting, the throbbing bulges, the powerful musk… it was too much for Oscar's mind to take. And finally… he broke.

"MMMPH! PPPMMMPH! MMMPPHHH!~" Oscar moaned out loud.

Landon chuckled, taking off the jockstrap and his bulge from Oscar's face. "…What was that?"

"I… I… I'm a faggot. Please… I need it. I need your manly musk. I… I love it so. It makes me so horny… Please… more…"

"…A criminal like you deserves nothing." Landon growled.

"I… I know." Oscar started to cry. "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve something as glorious as your musk because of what I did. But… please! It's my life force! I can't live without it!"

"Then… a bargain."

"Y-Yes! Anything!" Oscar pleaded.

"I give you many canisters of musk to inhale every day… as well as other guards… but in exchange, you will be permanently sealed in chastity. You will never release your pleasure again, as consequence for what you've done to those kids. This is a generous offer. I could just never give you my musk again."

"N-no! Please!" Oscar sobbed. "I need the musk! I-I-I'll take the permanent chastity! I just need your musk!"

Landon smiled, standing up and off of the Zangoose. He started to walk away. "N-No… MASTER!"

"We'll start tomorrow!" Landon laughed, locking the cell door and leaving the Zangoose by himself. The homophobe from before was gone and replaced with a needy and horny slave. He had become the 'faggot' that he had hated for his whole life. Using only his musk, Landon had changed Oscar permanently… and for the better.

* * *

"…This next guy looks like a real bastard." Richard scowled, looking at the next prisoner due for a check on his schedule. But that scowl soon turned into a sadistic smirk. "…At least that makes punishing him all the more fun.~"

Richard the Solgaleo resumed his tedious yet satisfying rounds in Angel Island Prison. Tedious because he always got so many prisoners, but there was still a strange satisfaction of knowing most of the criminals had gotten their just desserts. Dronifying prisoners certainly never got old.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Richard was a bit of a sadist. He took an unhealthy amount of pleasure from dronifying criminals, even if they were horrible people.

The next guy he was going to visit was likely going to meet his personal qualifications for droning, having the rape and murder of a child to his name and several counts of aggravated assault. He finally came up to the cell.

"Gavin the Granbull."

But the Granbull seemed to be curled up into a corner, holding his knees together and crouching on the floor… sobbing. Richard entered the cell, approaching the prisoner.

"Get up." Richard growled.

Yet… the masculine Fairy-type just didn't stop sobbing. "I-I'm so sorry, Officer Richard. I know I don't have any right to ask this, but… please don't turn me into a drone."

Richard rolled his eyes. "The evidence is clear-cut and the murder was intentional. I have no sympathy for scum like you. You're less than the dirt on my boots."

"…I know. But… please listen to me."

"…Fine. I'll amuse you." Richard said, unimpressed by the attempt at sympathy.

"…I regret everything. I regret it all. There's no justification for what I did, and I deserve this kind of punishment. But I'm… I'm horribly immature and have a rash temper. I was so angry being mocked as a 'girly' Fairy-type for the millionth time. That's no justification, I know. But… please, Officer Richard. I know… I know what happens to rapists here… and it scares me. I… I want a chance to change. I don't expect to leave here, and I deserve that. But… let me keep my free will. P-Please. I'm so sorry…"

He was sobbing insanely. There was no doubt in Richard's mind that this Granbull was sincere in his repentance and desire to change.

It was a shame that Richard didn't care.

"Up." Richard commanded.

But the Granbull didn't follow the command. He just kept begging. "P-Please, sir. I don't want to-"

Richard had enough at this point. He shot his paw out, with liquid latex emerging from the air and splatting onto the crouching Granbull, keeping him bound in place. The Granbull could only whimper out as the rubber that hit him started to cover his body.

The Solgaleo set his paws on Gavin's face, about to make the final alterations. "Any last words?" Richard smirked, getting an almost disturbingly sadistic pleasure out of this.

Gavin just kept sobbing, knowing that it was hopeless.

"Lame. I was hoping for something original. Oh well.~" Richard shrugged, activating his rubbermancy powers once more and forming a heavy rubber helmet onto the Granbull's head. Gavin still cried out as the black substance formed around his head… until he was enclosed in total darkness with nothing but the scent of rubber to keep him company.

"Installing Police Drone Protocol." An odd masculine voice spoke into Gavin's head. Confused for just a moment, he suddenly felt overwhelmingly powerful suggestions creep into his head. Well, it might be more accurate that they were powerful commands pounding themselves into his head. He shook his head as it started to hurt, like someone was literally hacking into his mind and rewriting his brain.

"You are Police Drone#551. You are assigned to the Unovian Police Department, to fulfill your new life in serving justice." It spoke, calmly at first. But the voice still commanded powerful authority.

Gavin tried to shake his head, trying to hold onto his memories… but the knowledge of his identity just kept slipping out of his grasp.

"I…I'm…" the Granbull tried to speak to his mind. "I'm Gav-"

"Your previous identity is no more. It does not exist anymore. You will fulfill your new duty as Police Drone#551. You will serve for justice."

Another mental shock to the Granbull's mind. He still didn't want to be a Police Drone… but his name seemed to be gone from his knowledge.

"I'm not a police drone!" he tried to scream to his brain. "I'm… I'm… uh… I am…"

What WAS his name? He desperately tried to recall it, but his memory kept turning up blank. He had to have a name! Some form of identity!

"Accept your identity. You are Police Drone#551. You serve for justice, always wearing your thick rubber cop uniform. Wearing a hood to conceal Police Drone#551's face. Because your identity underneath the rubber does not matter."

The Drone shuddered. "I… I'm a… drone?"

The Drone didn't want to truly believe he was a drone… but any sort of previous identity of himself didn't seem to exist. And here he was, being offered a new one. Drone wasn't sure if he should feel… ashamed of himself for trying to reject the identity the Police Drone Protocol was giving him.

"You are a Drone." The dominant and masculine voice affirmed. "You are Police Drone#551. You always protect and serve the people… always on Police Drone duty for every day, every hour, and every minute of your life."

The Drone groaned out again. "I am… I am Drone… I am Police Drone#551…"

"You serve the people."

"I… serve the people…"

"You serve for justice."

"I… s-serve for justice."

"You are assigned to the Unovian Police Department."

"I am assigned to the Unovian Police Department."

"You are always in uniform."

"I am always in uniform."

"You are always on duty."

"I am always on duty."

"You are Police Drone#551."

"I am Police Drone#551."

On the outside, Richard smirked as the former Granbull was completing his reprogramming. This part of his job NEVER got old.

"You'll stay here for right now. You'll be taken to the police station and registered there by the cargo transporters tonight." Richard ordered.

"Understood." Police Drone#551 stated, saluting to his current 'Officer'.

Richard gave the Police Drone a pet on the head, which it seemed to appreciate, before resuming his duties for the day…

* * *

But eventually, night fell and Richard hit the end of his shift. He was already on the short drive home from the pier that he left his car at when he takes the boat to work. Back on the mainland, everything the psychiatrist told him at the prison rang in his ears… thinking back to the plastic cuffs he put in his bag.

"…He's got a point…" the Solgaleo thought to himself. "…I just hope I can do this."

Richard parked his car into the driveway, turning off the ignition. He smiled a bit, looking up at the house. It wasn't anything fancy or opulent, but it was still a very nice and comfy home. Ever since he went to live with his adoptive parents after the court ruling, Richard developed a bit of a disdain for the overly extravagant.

He picked up the bag with his other tools and the plastic cuffs in it, taking his keys to unlock his house door. But… curiously, it was already unlocked when he attempted to do it himself.

"Strange… Elizabeth usually leaves the front door locked. Why would…?"

Richard stopped himself when he looked down at the floor. A trail of… flower petals. Pink rose petals, to be exact. He was… intrigued by this, following the trail the petals formed. It led him up the stairs, down the hallway, and… to their closed bedroom door.

"Elizabeth?" Richard yelled.

There was silence for a brief moment before he was answered. "Come on in, darling.~"

Richard had no clue what Elizabeth was planning, given that it wasn't either of their birthdays, or their anniversary…

Opening the door, he found himself met with an arousing sight. The rose petals led straight to the bed, where his Lunala wife was laying… down in a seductive pose, dressed up in a skintight rubber suit. It clung to her body in a perfect form, her hands and feet behind her back and tied.

"E-Elizabeth…" Richard was speechless.

"I realized that I may have forced the whole Dom thing on you a bit too hard earlier this morning. Truth be told, sometimes I forget about your trauma… and if you don't want me to Dom, I'm OK with that. But I'm still willing to be all yours, Richard.~"

Richard wasn't sure how to react. He was going to tell Elizabeth that he would give subbing a shot, even if in a tame form. And just now, his wife was willing to let go of her desire to Dom him because she knew how severe of an issue this was for Richard.

She was giving him a free pass. Willingly. One he didn't ask for.

It would be too easy to take it and never think about it again. But… Richard shook his head.

"I can't do that to you, Elizabeth. You're my wife. I can't just downplay your own sexual desires for me. You want to Dom me still, right?"

"Richard, if it's too much, I'm not going to force the issue. I know it's not an easy thing to get over what your sister did. I'm willing to put my wants aside so you don't have to be uncomfortable or even frightened." Elizabeth assured.

Richard inhaled… and then exhaled deeply. "Elizabeth… I want you to Dom me tonight."

That shocked Elizabeth enough for her to fall out of the bed. "Oof! W-What? Did I seriously hear that right?!"

Richard chuckled, unbinding his wife. "We're husband and wife. I know you don't want to make me uncomfortable, but I want to be able to satisfy you sexually. I actively want to reach the point where you can Dom me with no worries."

"Richard…" Elizabeth attempted to protest.

The Solgaleo turned to his pack after unbinding his wife, taking out the pair of plastic cuffs he had been given. He handed them to Elizabeth.

"…These look like the kind of thing you'd get at a cheesy carnival." Elizabeth noted.

"I talked with the psychiatrist today. He… had suggested that, if I want you to Dom me, that we start simple and work our way up. They're easy enough for me to break out of. But he said the point is to build trust."

Elizabeth smiled, holding the cuffs. "R-Richard… I don't know what to say. I was… completely ready to put aside my desires for your benefit. I didn't expect this."

Richard smirked a bit, holding his hands behind his back for his wife to cuff up. "Maybe we can get to the point where you can lock me up in a gimp suit for the weekend. I wouldn't mind getting to that.~"

Elizabeth was crying a bit now, out of happiness. "Th-Thank you, Richard."

And with that… the cuffs were locked onto Richard.

* * *

Pokémon © Nintendo / Game Freak

So happy to have this done. A project that I've been working on eagerly, I finally present the second chapter of Richard's saga.

Hope you enjoy.


	3. Moon River

Moon River

* * *

Richard and Elizabeth laid back onto their shared bed together, tired and drowsy after their bondage session's climax. It had been relatively intense, even if Richard was only subbing with plastic cuffs on. Simply being on the bottom sexually once more… but this time willingly to a woman who loved him, gave the Solgaleo an experience like no other.

And he loved it. Just like he loved Elizabeth.

Looking over to the Lunala, he watched her sleep and drift into dreamland. She was… always so beautiful as she slept. He was truly grateful to have Elizabeth enter his life.

Richard Samuels' thoughts drifted away as he lay next to his wife, thinking back. Thinking back to how they had first come to meet, back when Richard would start high school in Unova with the world ahead of him…

* * *

Richard smiled as he saw the text message sent by his parents. It was just a simple "Have a good first day at your new high school, son!" from his father's phone, but it was the kind of small thing that his biological parents would never have even bothered with. The Solgaleo put the thoughts behind him and put his phone up as he entered the school bus that had stopped in one of Undella Town's lots, ready to begin his first day at one of the town's few high schools.

The moment he boarded the bus, there was a lot of jaws dropped and staring eyes. Even the bus driver seemed a bit surprised. It was understandable, to some degree. Richard was technically a variety of Ultra Beast, and while they were a common sight in Ultra Space (and Alola, to a lesser extent), Unova had an almost minimal Ultra Beast population. Most of the students only knew what a Solgaleo looked like from their class studies, and even then, the introduction of Ultra Beasts outside of Ultra Space was very recent and newly added to the latest versions of history books.

"Hi. Uhh… nice to meet you all. Anybody… have a spare seat?"

The moment he spoke those words, fights broke out at the seats, with students actually attempting to push other students out of their seats so they could sit with the 'cool new mysterious kid'. Richard merely sighed as the bus started driving off, looking for someone who wasn't begging to be with him.

His eye caught someone who paid the fighting over him no mind, simply engrossed into a book he was reading. Deciding that was far better than a student that simply wanted status, he sat next to the calmer Pokemon.

A Zangoose. An incredibly common species of Pokemon, one that nobody would give a second thought about.

"Hey." Richard greeted the Zangoose.

"Yo." he replied back, not even looking in Richard's direction.

"...So, what's your name? I'm Richard. I'm kinda new here, and I kinda appreciate you not trying to fawn over me like the… others here."

A subtle smirk hit the Zangoose's face. "Honestly, high school is filled with wannabes. They all want to be something important. So they attach themselves to you. To them, you're cooler than they'll ever be. They want that 'popular' status, and they'll do anything to get it."

Richard seemed shocked for a split second before chuckling. "I'm guessing this isn't your first year."

"Nope. Junior year. 2 more years until I'm outta high school and into a place that'll actually motivate me to pursue a career."

"Heh… right." Richard awkwardly admitted.

The Zangoose took his head out of the book to look at the Solgaleo. "But you aren't a wannabe. And honestly, I'm down with that. Name's Dave." he said, extending his claw for Richard to shake, which he did.

"I feel like we'll get along just fine."

* * *

Richard was walking into his first period class now, thinking over what the Zangoose had told him en route. The cliques, popularity and status, the unspoken 'rules' that were subconsciously enforced by other students…

Peeking around the classroom, it was about 15 students or so waiting for the teacher to show up. It was mostly ordinary Pokemon species, standard species around Unova that nobody would bat an eye at. Of course, he stood out like a sore thumb the moment he walked in, but only for a brief moment before the students resumed whatever they were doing. Nevertheless… one of the other students caught his eye. One that stood out just as much as he did.

A beautiful Lunala. Seeing that there were at least a few open seats near her, Richard took the chance to sit himself beside her, curious to know why a Lunala would be here at a local Undella Town high school instead of at some fancier higher-status school.

Richard blushed a bit, trying to find the right words to greet such a beautiful Pokemon. Perhaps fortunately for him, she spoke first.

"Hey there."

"Oh, uh… hi. I saw that this seat was open so I thought it would be a good place to sit. I'm kinda new here."

She smiled. "I had a feeling. I probably would've remembered seeing a Solgaleo here last year."

"Not your first year, huh?"

"...I'm actually a sophomore. I came in halfway through the school year for my freshman year, so I have to take a few extra classes that I didn't finish over the summer. All I have left is Unovian History I."

"Oh, right. Well uh… I'm uh…" Richard wanted to greet himself, but it was hard to find the right words.

The Lunala simply extended her hand. "I'm Elizabeth. Pleasure to meet you."

Richard got a bit of confidence back to finally introduce himself. "Sorry for not saying this earlier. I'm Richard. P-Pleased to meet you too, Elizabeth."

The two were interrupted as the teacher, a portly Stoutland, finally came in, huffing and panting a bit as if he had just been in a run.

"Ohh… My… I apologize, class. Some ruffian punctured my car's tires this morning, so it was a rush to get back over here with a new set. Let me take attendance quickly and then we'll start."

As the class began, Elizabeth passed Richard a note that the Solgaleo discreetly took. Opening it, he read the note.

"Meet me outside in the plaza before lunch period."

Richard blushed more as he read it, but tucked the note away in his pocket, planning to meet with her just as she had hoped.

* * *

"So, how was your first class? Mr. Yoshen isn't a real hardball of a teacher, from my own experience."

Dave had caught up with Richard after Richard's first class, having a couple minutes in the halls before their next classes.

"Huh? Oh, the Stoutland? Yeah, he was alright…"

Richard trailed off as his mind seemed to zone out, thinking of that lovely…

"Yo. Richard. Don't zone out on me." the Zangoose brought the Solgaleo back to reality, snapping his fingers. "Either you have a very weird infatuation with Mr. Yoshen or there's something else going through your head…"

"Huh? Oh uh… sorry. It's just that… I met this lovely Lunala girl and…"

"Whoa, buddy. Let me stop you right there. A Lunala girl. Only one student in this entire school matches that description, and that's Elizabeth Bathorn."

"Yeah, that was her name. Elizabeth." Richard nodded.

"Well, as a friend, let me just tell you… be careful." Dave warned.

"...Huh?"

"There's nothing wrong with Elizabeth herself, but there's this weird… girl posse that's been strangely protective of her ever since she moved here. A Crobat chick, a Swoobat chick, and a Noivern chick. Kylie, Brittany, and Stephanie. Guess what they have in common.

"Uhh… bats?"

"Yep. I have no idea why, but those three rip apart any guy that they don't approve of with her. Which is… well, everybody so far."

"Is Elizabeth part of this posse?" Richard asked with caution.

Dave shook his head. "Not to my knowledge. If anything, she seems to resent the three, but they keep saying that they 'only want the best for her'." he mocked with air-quotes.

"They don't sound that dangerous." Richard commented.

"You'd think that they aren't, but Stephanie sent the last guy she tried to get involved with to the hospital with a Boomburst. Whole school heard it. Think he lost his hearing, too. Point is… be careful."

Richard certainly looked more nervous now… though he attempted to calm himself. He was strong. If things got out of hand, he could take them on. He nodded towards Dave.

"I gotcha, Dave. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Best of luck, dude."

The two went their separate ways, heading for their second classes with Richard still quite eagerly waiting until lunch…

* * *

"So, what do you think, girls?"

The trio of bat girls sat a distance away from the Solgaleo that had come up to a familiar Lunala. Stephanie the Noivern had spoken, and her 'posse' observed the two other Pokemon come together.

"Well, I guess he's a step-up from that icky Golurk that our sacred Lunala tried to befriend. How utterly nauseating, a living golem! He's better off deaf in the hospital anyways." Kylie the Crobat said with a snooty haughtiness in her voice. "Still, he's not a bat. She still deserves better."

Brittany the Swoobat had hearts in her eyes to match her nose, staring at the muscled Solgaleo, almost drooling. "What a gorgeous hunk-muffin…~"

"BRITTANY!" the other two bat girls scolded her.

Her wings drooped down and she broke out of her love-obsessed trance. "Y-Yes, girls. Sorry."

Stephanie the Noivern finally spoke up again. "He's not a bat. I don't care if he's the big, bad Arceus. Our precious Lizzie will NOT be dating anybody else. She MUST have a bat. Only the best for her."

As Richard and Elizabeth started to talk, the trio of bat girls came over. Elizabeth eyed them coming from a mile away.

"Urgh, can you girls just leave me alone?" she groaned, now facing them as they came over.

"Oh, but Lizzie, you ONLY deserve the best.~" Stephanie smiled.

Elizabeth growled a rather deep and somewhat unnerving growl. "I told you not to call me Lizzie. Can't you girls just skedaddle and find someone else's social life to ruin?!"

Richard had observed the trio of bat girls as Elizabeth and Stephanie argued. That Noivern seemed to be the ringleader of the group, and he had also observed Kylie looking at him with disgust and disdain… while Brittany seemed to be doing everything in her power to not steal Richard for herself with hearts appearing in her eyes once more.

Kylie came up to Richard… throwing poison spit in his face!

"Hey!" he exclaimed, trying to wipe off the burning saliva. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You don't deserve Lizzie. You never will." Kylie spoke condescendingly.

"And who said you three get to make that choice for me?! I'm sick of this! Your stupid excuses that you 'only want the best for me'. It's bullshit, I'll tell you that right now! You just want me to date a bat! It's that petty, isn't it?" Elizabeth damn near exploded at the trio of bat girls, only a hair away from vaporizing them with a Moongeist Beam.

"...Because bats are superior. You should know that, Lizzie. A bat only deserves another bat. THAT is why we want the best for you." Stephanie finally spoke again.

Richard was agast. How could three bat girls be so incredibly species-ist… this had to be the pettiest thing he's ever witnessed, too. Like they couldn't bare to see their precious Lunala date a non-bat. Richard would have started telling them off, though Elizabeth beat him to the punch.

"OK! Fine! Screw this! I'm not playing nice anymore!" Elizabeth spread open her wings, the inside of them glowing with a Moongeist Beam clearly charging.

The girls got the hint, and scrambled like their lives depended on it. Which it probably did.

"You try this again, and you'll be wiped off the face of the planet!" she screamed as they fled. Elizabeth growled again, now cancelling the attack since they had run off. After a moment, she sighed.

"That has to be the first time I ever threatened anybody…"

"They deserved it." Richard said bluntly.

"...Huh?"

"If those three are going to be so petty as to hate anybody that's not a bat, yet force their viewpoint onto you and interfere with your own life… I think you have every right to wipe them off the face of the planet."

"...Heh, thanks." Elizabeth smiled a bit. "They've done this ever since I came to this school, and they sent the last guy to the hospital just for showing interest in me."

"So I've heard." the Solgaleo commented, checking the clock. "Unfortunately, lunch seems to be almost over now."

Elizabeth sighed. "Drat. You want to meet up after school, then?"

"Where?"

"Your place. My house is kinda being remodelled right now, huge mess."

"Uhh… heh heh. I'm not against it, but… kinda bold, don't you think?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "I like bold.~"

"Uhh… all right, then! My place!"

* * *

It was after school hours now, with the two Legendary Pokemon walking towards Richard's house after being dropped off.

"...Kinda hope Mom and Dad don't get too excited over the fact that I'm bringing a girl over after the first day of school." Richard confessed.

"What, you something of a playboy?" Elizabeth lightly joked.

"Not really, just uhh… don't be too surprised when you see my parents." he said, knocking the door.

"Come on in, son! Door's unlocked!" he heard his father's voice holler, seemingly too occupied with something to get to the door. Richard went ahead and opened it, revealing a rather cozy home inside.

Elizabeth's eyes darted over to the TV, which was switched onto a football game as the occupant of the chair watching it was hidden… until he turned himself around to reveal that it was not a Solgaleo or Lunala, but rather… a Nidoking?

"So, how was your first day of…?"

Pierce the Nidoking had his eyes widened as he saw the Lunala girl that his son had brought home. She seemed almost equally surprised that Richard's father was a Nidoking.

"Oh um uh… you brought a girl over!" Pierce laughed awkwardly, quickly shutting off the TV. "You should've called or something in advance, son!"

"Well, you must be Richard's father, then. I must admit, I would not… expect a Nidoking to father a Solgaleo. Pleased to meet you, I'm Elizabeth."

She presented herself courteously to his father, polite and well-mannered.

Pierce got a playful grin on his face. "A girlfriend on the first day of school? Didn't know you were such a playboy, Richard.~"

Richard groaned in embarrassment, trying to ignore his dad's teasing.

"Oh, is Richard home?" came a female voice, heading towards the living room area as well. "I'd love to hear all about…"

The Nidoqueen's voice came to a stop as well as she saw Elizabeth, with Elizabeth certainly more surprised than with Richard's father. It became very clear now that Richard was adopted…

"Oh, uh… I'm sorry, I didn't know our son was bringing a guest over. I would've tidied up otherwise." the Nidoqueen apologized. "I'm Marissa, and that Nidoking is my husband, Pierce."

Elizabeth muttered a bit. "So, you're adopted."

"...Do you have to be so blunt about it?" Richard sighed, looking saddened.

"Oh! No, no no! I didn't mean that in a bad way! I was just surprised is all! It's… just not every day an average couple adopts a Legendary Pokemon!" Elizabeth blushed, already feeling guilty over her choice of words.

"No, I understand your surprise." Richard said. "I just… it's kind of a long and painful story and I'd prefer not to recount it right now."

Elizabeth went silent. Seemed that Richard didn't have the best history. Maybe something happened before he was adopted… but she wasn't going to press on it.

"Right, so uh… what did you want to do?"

"You're the one that suggested we come over here, remember?" Richard lightly chuckled.

"...I guess we could work on some of our homework, then?" Elizabeth suggested, taking her tools out of her backpack.

"Yeah, good idea."

* * *

What had started as a simple invitation turned into something more. Both the Solgaleo and Lunala had started to see each other more often… meet up for lunch… hang out at the town's local park… and just talk about life. Admittedly, they were mostly casual conversations, but they had become pretty good friends over a month or two… but after three months of just being friends, Richard had asked Elizabeth out on a first date… and she had accepted. Richard was waiting at the park that they usually hung out at, having packed picnic dinners for himself and Elizabeth.

There was a number of things that Richard still hadn't told her. His abusive biological family, his rubbermancy powers… being his sister's personal rape toy…

OK, so maybe he didn't have to tell her about the rape yet. Bit extreme for a first date. Being honest with the rubbermancy would be weirder perhaps, but certainly easier. Though that nervousness came back up as he saw her come up the pathway leading from the suburbs to the park.

"Hey, Richard! You brought the goods?" she smiled, running up to him.

Richard chuckled a bit at that, loosening up slightly. "I'm not an illegal Rare Candy dealer, Elizabeth. But yeah, lunches are packed and all. My mother said she slipped an extra something in there, but I promised her not to look until we unpacked them together."

That got Elizabeth pondering a bit. "What do they make those things out of, anyways? Aside from the candy part, obviously."

"Usually some kind of steroid or performance-enhancing drug. Not the legal ones like Carbos and Zinc. I dunno the exact ingredients for illegal variants of Rare Candy, that's not exactly what I'm studying." Richard chuckled. "What, you think my mother would pack that?"

"An illegal one, of course not." Elizabeth smirked, digging through her basket. "Though the legal variant is hard to get a hold of, so people often turn to the illegal… you've got to be kidding."

"What?"

"Check your pack."

Richard indeed looked into the pack, checking to see what was tucked at the bottom. Right there in his hands was a small tab of candy, legitimately labeled "Rare Candy". It was the real thing.

"Your mother spoils you." Elizabeth laughed, taking a munch out of her Rare Candy.

"Yeah… not really going to deny it." Richard agreed, munching on his own. "Damn, these are tasty!"

"Well, they are 'Rare'."

"And I start to see why people pay ridiculous prices to import the legal ones."

"That DOES bring up the question of how your mother has these, admittedly."

Richard knew the answer to Elizabeth's pondering. "To be honest, my uhh… previous biological family was pretty loaded on Rare Candies. I just… inherited them."

This was when it occurred to Elizabeth that she knew very little about Richard's biological family. "What happened to…?"

She stopped herself. Remembering how pained Richard's face was the first time she tried to ask, she immediately shut her mouth, beating herself up internally for being so insensitive.

"...I have to tell you at some point. Maybe not all the finer details, but… at least some of it."

"No, I shouldn't have brought it…"

"Please let me tell you, Elizabeth."

Silence. Then… the Lunala nodded, listening to the Solgaleo.

"...My biological family was… abusive. I used to live a rich lifestyle with them back in Ultra Space in my younger years, but my biological mother, father and sister all treated me poorly. I guess after being constantly called useless… insulted… not living up to impossible expectations... I started to believe it was true. But I eventually ran away from home. I left Ultra Space and just ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I… met my real mom and dad that way when I woke up in their house and I was told I had collapsed. I'll spare a bunch of extra details for now, but long story short, I was adopted by them after my biological family was proven to be abusive in a court of law."

Elizabeth was silent after Richard finished speaking. He was in tears, obviously having a hard time telling this to her. After an awkward moment, she finally spoke up. "Richard, I had no idea…"

"It had to come out eventually." he said, drying up his watery tears. "Just… I'd prefer not to think about that. Let's focus on the here and the now."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, let's get into this delicious-"

"I knew you weren't good for Lizzie."

The Solgaleo's eyes went wide as the Lunala's eyes narrowed in annoyance and irritation. Coming up to them were those three familiar bat girls that didn't seem to know when to quit. It was Stephanie that had spoken.

"Are you really going to believe such BS, Lizzie? He's clearly just lying to make himself look like the big strong hero." Kylie snarled, glaring at Richard again.

"How absolutely low. Lying to someone just to look totally blameless and be little Mr. Perfect." Stephanie agreed.

Elizabeth was startled to hear this from the trio after a clearly emotional confession by Richard, but the Solgaleo was the first to react.

"SHUT UP!"

The entire trio looked at Richard, who looked absolutely furious… and his hands glowing black. "You can insult me all you like, but you don't just get to call my actual experiences 'BS that I just made up'! Or do you just say that because I'm not a damn bat?!"

Kylie seemed a bit nervous when she noticed Richard's hands glowing black, but Stephanie didn't back down. "Yeah, I'm calling your bluff." she smirked. "Next, you're going to pull some 'oh, and I was raped by my sister, feel awful for me' kind of crap."

Richard screamed out like he didn't before, making Elizabeth feel somewhat fortunate that they were in a secluded area of the park. Richard thrust out his hands, with… a black gooey liquid coming from them?!

All three were caught off-guard, getting trapped by the gooey blob Richard shot and encasing them into a inflated sticky puddle on the ground. The rubbery substance went on to the mouths of the girls, rendering them unable to scream out for help… but otherwise safe as they struggled there.

After that moment of rage, Richard caught his breath… realizing what he had just done. "Oh… oh crap, oh crap… I-I didn't meant to do that."

Elizabeth tried to speak. "Richard…"

"I know, I'm sort of a freak. I-I just d-didn't…"

"Rich-"

"I'm sorry, I should go. I never should've tried to…"

"RICHARD!"

The Solgaleo stopped his babbling, looking at Elizabeth. "H-Huh…?"

She smiled genuinely. "Thank you."

Richard wasn't quite processing all of this. Elizabeth could tell it wasn't sinking in either, so she further elaborated.

"Honestly, I'm… just so sick and tired of them at this point, too." Elizabeth said, leading Richard off back over to the suburbs. "And well… I have a feeling they won't bother us anymore."

"You… don't think it's weird or anything?" Richard wondered.

"Well yeah… I guess it's weird."

Richard started to look down at his feet in disappointment.

"...But I like weird."

Richard… after quite a while of feeling like a nervous wreck… he finally smiled again to Elizabeth. "Well. Uh… thank you. Is this like a… boyfriend and girlfriend thing?"

"You could consider it official now. Besides…" she slyly smirked. "Something tells me that could be a VERY fun power for the two of us."

Richard seemed confused. "Fun?"

"Well… if we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, I think I should show you.~"

* * *

One wouldn't have known it at first, but it was Elizabeth that had introduced Richard into the world of kink. Not only was it a chance for very fun activities with Elizabeth, but it gave Richard a healthy (if unusual) outlet for his rubbermancy. At first, Richard had worried if things would descend into crude debauchery like with his sister, but the fact that this only went as far as he wanted it to go… the very idea of Safe, Sane, Consensual… it was very reassuring to Richard, especially with Elizabeth showing him the ropes.

Ever since that day at the park, these meet-ups at a movie or a restaurant or even a bondage club were how the two spent their time. Richard never even seemed to give any other lady a second thought, while Elizabeth seemed to only have eyes for Richard. The meetings over the days turned to weeks, months, and even years… until Elizabeth had graduated college and Richard was on his final year.

* * *

"...You think she'll say yes?"

Richard was a few weeks away from graduation at college, right before finals. He held a small box in his hand, looking it over as he looked to his parents. He had made arrangements to move out to a new house after graduation, figuring that the money that was once his biological parents' might go somewhere useful.

An older Nidoking and Nidoqueen looked at the adult Solgaleo with smiles on their faces. They were worn and wrinkled, but full of love for their child. Richard likewise saw them not as foster or adoptive parents. He saw them as his true parents.

"I don't think she will. I know she will." the Nidoqueen nodded, having packed a special dinner for Richard and Elizabeth… perhaps for the last time.

The Nidoking spoke up. "Richard… I'd just like to say something. I know you and Elizabeth are going to get married and have a wonderful marriage. All I ask is that you visit us from time to time."

Richard chuckled, taking the lunches. "Dad, I'm still not leaving for a few weeks. Don't get all sentimental yet."

"Regardless… she will say yes. I know it, son. Now get out there and have the time of your life. You've got a lot ahead of you."

The two had not opted for anything fancy this time. No movie, no restaurant, no bondage even. Rather… the two had driven out into Undella Town's countryside, where they could get a beautiful view of the night-time moon reflecting on the waters of Undella Bay. The two unpacked their lunches and looked at their view.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it Elizabeth?" Richard smiled.

"The chill of the night… the moonlight softly lighting up the woods around us… the waves of Undella Bay… it's not just beautiful… it's perfect."

Richard felt the box holding the ring. He had to make this special. Not just any old proposal. Something memorable.

"Elizabeth?" Richard asked… kneeling down like a gentleman. He pulled out a box.

Elizabeth knew exactly where this was going to lead, but let it play out. But to her surprise, Richard had already opened the box. And… he started to sing softly.

"Moon river… wider than a mile… I'm crossing you in style… someday…"

Elizabeth was silent. But… she knew this song. She and Richard had listened to this before on previous dates. She took the ring out of the box, holding it… and continuing the song.

"Oh dreammaker… you heartbreaker… wherever you're going, I'm going your way…"

As Elizabeth let Richard put the ring onto her fingers… both of them now sang, staring into each other's eyes.

"Two drifters… off to see the world… there's such a lot of world to see…"  
"We're after the same… rainbow's end… waiting 'round the bend… my huckleberry friend."

"Moon river… and… me.~"

* * *

Richard smiled fondly as he remembered those memories. Elizabeth has been nothing but faithful and compassionate, and Richard couldn't ask for more than Elizabeth had already given. He chuckled, still seeing Elizabeth asleep next to him as dawn began to break.

6:55am. The night had passed by so quickly. He figured that he should probably get ready for work.

As he started to dress himself, his phone rang. Taking a peek at the number, he didn't recognize it (nor did Caller ID reveal anything). Nevertheless, he felt like he should answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, my favorite little brother! It's me, your favorite big sister!"

Richard went silent as the phone hit the floor.

* * *

Pokemon © Nintendo / Game Freak

Cliffhanger! Yeah, that's mean but oh well.  
Man, I was really hanging onto this one in the back for a long while. Finally finished it up after my brain nagged itself at me for long enough. This'll definitely lead into something else later on, but I thought it should be pretty good for now, and for all of you to get a glimpse into Richard's past.

As always, review/comment if you please.


End file.
